


Aftermath

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s07e12 Flesh and Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: After "Flesh and Blood" Tony and Gibbs in his apartment.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Tony sighed as he walked into his apartment, Gibbs right behind him. It had been a very long day. And he didnt mean that in a good way. First, he had to deal with MTAC, then he finds out his father is in town, and last, his father tells him he loves him. He had NEVER told Tony he loved him before. 

Tony honestly had no idea what to do. He didnt love his father, so he couldnt say it back. How could you love someone that had abused you, used you, and blamed you for your mothers death when you\'re only seven years old? But, then again, he had paid for the mans hotel stay, had tried to talk to him, but he was so scared. 

He had thought that once his father disowned him and he became an agent, he would never deal with the man again. Wrong. Now his father wanted to visit him on holidays. And birthdays. And when Tony was in the hospital. Tony really didnt like it. It made him feel like that little kid again. The one that had just wanted his father to leave him alone. 

Once again, Tony sighed. Gibbs quietly walked over to his younger lover, kissing him gently on the lips. He knew Tony was distressed, and he would come to him if he needed to. But right now, he was content to just hold Tony in his arms, watch a movie, and wait til Tony was ready. And he knew he would be, because they had done this numerous times before. Tony would be upset, and later, he would tell his lover, cry on his shoulder, and it would all be better. 

And, as he thought, it happened. Tony told him everything. That he was confused, hurt. And Gibbs just listened, reassuring him. And in the end, thats all Tony had needed. It was enough to get Tony to stop crying, to lead him into the bedroom, where they could both get some much needed sleep, and prepare for the next day.


End file.
